leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeoArex/Champion Concept: Driger, The Sandbender
My first attempt to create a champion failed so this is my 2nd try... hope I learned from my mistakes and this will be a cool champion in your eyes ^^ So this is Driger, the Sand Bender (melee mage) Lore Driger was once the apprentice of Nasus and they fought together against Renekton and his disciples.But something strange happened during the fight.There was an explosion of light and then only silence. Both sides looked at eachother but no1 moved. Still the intellect won over chaos and taking his master’s place Driger ordered his brothers to attack right away and in a couple of minutes the fight was over and peace was restored on the land of sands. But after everything was over Driger begun to have doubts and questions… what happened? where was his master? Driger took the title of The keeper of the Great Library and started to look in each scroll and book to find his answers, as the time passed he was forgotten behind the walls of The Great Library, buried in a mountain of books but it was worth it. He learned the ways of magic and finally there was light in his toughts. He trained following what other great sorcerers left behind them and he was able to achieve a great knowledge. It was the first time in a long time when Driger left the walls of his home and went inside the Great SandSea. He begun to cast different spells hoping that one of them will transport him to the one he was looking for and in a short time he created a raging sandstorm wich transported him throught time and space. While he passed differend dimensions he learned to control his power and he became a sand bender,first of his kind. When he finally arrived on Runterra he was already a powerfull sorcerer, owner of both magic and wisdom. Tracing his master he reached the institute of war but not only Nasus was waiting behind the big doors, something furious and wild was also there, an old enemy who hasn’t given up yet. "A pure soul and strong will are the best weapons of my apprentice." - "He'll go down along with his master." - Quotes ;Upon Selection * I have the answer to your questions. ;Attacking * Let's show them their death. ;Movement * Let me guide you. ;Taunt * One man cannot know everything... but you know nothing. * I am the answer to your nightmares. ;Joke * The answer is... potatoes. * I control the sand--- oh no I’m swallowed in quicksand. Abilities * I''' - '''Sand Protection: 5% of the damage that is used on Driger is absorbed into mana (it becomes 10% at lvl 11) * Q''' - '''Sand Claw: Driger creates a sand claw wich deals 50/75/100/125/150 (+1 per ap), every time he’ll use this ability he gains 0,5% lifesteal and spellvamp(he'll loose half it upon death) – appearance: something like wolverine’s claws but longer and made of sand. This skill is using magic damage and the cooldown is 11/10/9/8/7 – the cost is 50 mana. * W''' - '''Sand Shield: ** Passive: when an ability is used on Driger nearby allied champions are healed for 30/40/50/60/70 hp. The passive effect won’t be stopped by the activation of the spell, the active will cost 90 mana and the cooldown will be 20 seconds ** Active: Driger is protected by a sandshield wich reduces he’ attack damage down to 0 but his damage is converted into armor and magic resistance; (appearance: something like gaara's ultimate defence - the shield will last 3 seconds) the shield will last 5 seconds and at the end of the duration it will explode silencing nearby enemies for 1 second. * E''' - '''Sandstorm: AoE – radius 500; inside of AoE the enemy champions have their armor and magic resist lowered by 10/15/20/25/30(is not too much- see nasus) and allied champions have their attack speed increased by 5/6/7/8/9 %; also inside the AoE enemies are slowed by 20% and take 10/15/20/25/30 (+0,5 per ap) damage each second – cost: 70/80/90/100/110 mana/ coolodown – 15seconds. the AoE will last 7 seconds. * R''' - '''Sand Coffin: Driger surpress his target into a coffin made of sand for 3 seconds- inside the coffin the enemy can’t take any damage but at the end of the duration the coffin will explode dealing 200/300/400 magic damage (+1 per ap) and binding all nearby enemies for 1 second -100 seconds cooldown/ 150 mana cost. Category:Custom champions